


Not Feeling Too Hot

by funsizearsonist



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff and Angst, Hope you like it!, I just don't?? know how to write him??, Mostly Fluff, My first fic, Reggie is An Idiot, Sickfic, and a lil angst, but we love him its ok, just tell me what you think?, really any feedback, sorry I didn't really include Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizearsonist/pseuds/funsizearsonist
Summary: In his defense, Reggie wasn't quite thinking straight. He just knew he was cold and he didn't like it. And then he made a mistake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Not Feeling Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written so it may not be the best and constructive criticism/ feedback in general would be much appreciated!! Also Bobby is totally out of the picture because there's basically no canon on him and I really don't know how to write him. I do think he's an important part of the band, I just can't write him. Anyway, hope you like it!

Reggie is sick. It's no big deal, really. Not fun, that's for sure, but it's your standard cold, if a little worse than average. November, pretty much the beginning of cold and flu season, and he already managed to catch something. Oh well. The only real kicker is that he doesn't even get to skip school because there wasn't any school today anyway. 

Being home alone with a cold is probably the worst part. His parents used to stay home from work when he was sick to make sure he was ok, but he's not a kid anymore. Not to mention he would rather die from this fever than have his parents argue their way through the whole day spent at home with him. So he downplayed his cold maybe a little bit in the morning, just so they wouldn't worry, and now he's the slightest but miserable.

After blowing his nose for what seems like the millionth time today, Reggie puts his mac ‘n’ cheese in the microwave. He knows he has a good bit of a fever and he had a headache earlier but he took some painkillers and he's feeling a little better now. What really sucks though, is the chills. Reggie has felt hot and cold all day, but mostly cold. Even wearing his warmest hoodie and eating microwave mac ’n’ cheese hasn't heated him up. 

It's also a bit boring to stay home alone with a cold. Both Luke and Alex offered to come over but Reggie declined because he didn't want to get them sick. Bobby probably would have offered too, but his parents are pretty strict and he was supposed to watch his siblings for the day anyway. 

Reggie decides to take a hot shower to get warmer, and maybe clear out his stuffy nose a bit. There's not much of anything better to do. Sick days really make you realize how boring you are, huh. He grabs a towel and robe and heads to the bathroom to turn on the shower and let it heat up. 

Stepping into the shower and feeling hot water on his skin has him feeling warmer already, and Reggie starts to wash his hair. Moving on to washing the rest of his body, he's already starting to feel a bit hotter than he would like, but both his parents take their showers hot, so he doesn't think much of it. He decides he's not getting out until his nose feels a little better though, so he ignores it. Reggie finishes washing himself and decides to just stand in the shower a little longer. He's gotten pretty hot, a little uncomfortably so at this point, but he figures that's the point of a hot shower. 

As his nose clears with the steam, his head clears a little too, and he really starts to realize how hot he feels. A searing sort of heat, making his pulse throb under his skin and bringing back his headache. Quickly turning the shower off, Reggie is regretting staying in for so long. Wrapping himself up in his towel and noticing how weak he feels now, Reggie stumbles over to his phone. He manages to grab his phone before dropping to his knees on the floor. His blood rushing in his ears, head spinning, burning up, Reggie types out a text to Alex, who he knows constantly checks his phone out of anxiety. 

“Hey turns out I actually do need you to come over. Like, now.”  
As soon as he verifies that the text sent, he slumps against the cabinets beneath the sink counter, where he set his phone down. With nothing else to distract him, Reggie can't help but focus on the pounding in his head, eyes getting hazy and drifting closed. 

Reggie opens his eyes, not quite realizing he had passed out in the first place, to a ringing phone and banging on the front door downstairs. Clutching his head, he answers the call to grumble "I'm coming geez" before hanging up again. With a sigh of relief that the assault on his ears had quieted, he stood and wrapped himself in a robe. 

Reggie made his way slowly down the stairs, one hand on the railing and one still gently resting on the side of his head. Still feeling weak, each step like a chore, he notices the overheated burning sensation rising beneath his skin again now that he's wrapped in his fluffy robe. 

He reaches the door and opens it slowly, apprehensive of how loud his friends will be clashing with his headache. As soon as the door is open a crack, Reggie gets a face full of concerned Alex and Luke as they basically force their way into his home. Reggie stumbles back, and immediately Alex has a hand under his arm to support him, and gestures to Luke to get his other side. Reggie mumbles something about closing the door and not being babied, but Luke and Alex insistently drag him up to his room anyway. 

Once they get Reggie propped in a sitting position on his bed they warn him to stay there; to which he protested even though he had no real intention of doing otherwise. Luke goes to the bathroom to grab Reggie’s discarded towel and phone, upon request, while Alex frets like a concerned mother. Luke comes back from the bathroom with a wet hand towel, showing more thoughtfulness than ever expected of him. He drapes the towel over Reggie’s forehead and Reggie grumbles a little, but it feels nice on his too warm skin. 

Alex made Reggie drink the glass of water on his nightstand and told him to rest. Reggie realized when he said that that he really is very tired and, though he feels a little bad about sleeping and making his friends do everything, allowed his eyes to drift shut. Feeling more safe and at home than he has for an honestly concerning number of years, he slips right into a restful and deep sleep; leaving Alex and Luke to their own devices. His friends meet each others’ eyes and glance at Reggie with soft smiles, basking in the feeling of being home, because they’re together.


End file.
